Secret Lives of the Jedi Council
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: The Skywalker Twins inturrupt a Council meeting. Chaos ensues and discoveries are made. Co written with Jedi Ani Unduli
1. The Plan

Secret Lives

Council finds out about each other's marriages when Leia interrupts a meeting AU

DISCLAIMER: DO not own anything but my OC's , ideas, and my toy lightsaber

Co Authored by JedI Ani Unduli

**Lady Allana Solo: Hi**

**Jedi Ani Unduli: What's up?**

**Lady Allana: So, you were around during the time that the Council revised the Code? You see, I have a report on it I need to do.**

**JedI Ani: Okay, so what do you want to know?**

**Lady Allana: Everything**

**JedI Ani: Umm, as in History as in with Master Skywalker?**

**Lady Allana: Ben or Uncle Luke? No, JedI Marriage Laws. I would ask Great-Grandpa , but Force ghosts don' talk to me because of Daddy.**

**This is what she told me: **

Prologue: Jedi Temple, Anakin's Apartment

"So, what are we doing exactly?" Luminara Unduli asked.

"Well," Anakin said, " we're trying to bring back the Jedi Marriage Laws. I have secret information that some of the Masters don't stick to outlawing marriage."

"Ah, and who might that be?" Ky Narec asked.

"Master Windu."

"How do you know that?" Another Master asked.

"I'm married to his former Master's granddaughter. Remember Jedi History when Masters married and adopted an apprentice? His was supposed to be the last generation of adoptees."

"Okay, Anakin, we know." Obi-wan said, "we get it. I know about that because the Master _was_ my grandpa too. I'm just here because I'm trying to figure out what to do with Siri."

"Don't worry, Old Friend, once we have this settled, Padmé and I have a plan."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan replied.

Chapter 1:

"Well, young Skywalker, what is your proposition?" Mace Windu asked.

"Well, umm, remember what Jedi History said about Master Amidala and the whole concept of Jedi marriage and adopting a padawan…" Leia burst into the room, "Daddy! Daddy!"

"ANAKIN, WHAT DID YOU DO?" Obi-wan yelled.

"What? Master, I'm perfectly innocent." Anakin pouted like a small child ad gave the rest of the masters puppy eyes.

"I sensed you had feelings for my cousin , but I didn't think you would go that far."

"Well, thanks to you and Siri, you two hooked us up." As soon as he finished, Ani Unduli walked in.

"Leia, get back in here now! Luke is throwing a tantrum without you!" All of a sudden, Ani's comm beeped. "What now?" She asked, exasperated. Luminara's voice came over loud and clear.

"Padawan, what in the galaxy are you doing?"

"Master, I have to take care of Temple business,!"

"You're needed on Kashyyyk NOW!"

"But Chewie can take care of it."

"I still want you over here!" "Uh, you need to talk to Master S; he's talking to the Council about the 'problem' we're trying to iron out.:

"Master Sith?"

"No, Master Skywalker!"

"Put me on holo mode so I can talk to him." Ani transferred it, threw it to Anakin and yelled, "Catch!"

"Padawan, I'm not a toy to be played with!"

"Let's not go there, Master."

"Daddy!" Luke ran in.

"Oh, no." Mace moaned.


	2. Oh, no, not that

DISCLAIMER: Same as always, only own Star Wars toys and my ideas.

Chapter 1

"Well, Young Skywalker, what is your proposition?" Mace Windu asked.

"Well, umm, remember what JEdI History said about Master Amidala and the whole concept of JedI families with an adopted Padawans?"

Leai ran into the room. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"ANAKIN, WHAT DID YOU DO!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"What? Master, I'm perfectly innocent!" Anakin pouted like a small child and gave the Masters his puppy eyes.

"I sensed you had feelings for my cousin, but I didn't think you would go _that_ far."

"Well, it's thanks to you and Siri; you two set us up that last year as a Padawan. Don't you remember? It was take your Padawan to a Senate Meeting Day. Don't forget, we have a plan for you two."

Just as he finished, Padawan Unduli walked in.

"Leia, get back in here now! Luke is throwing a tantrum without you!" All of a sudden, Ani's comm beeped. Luminara's voice came over loud and clear, "Padawan, what in the galaxy are you doing?"

"Master, I have to take care of Temple business.!"

"You're needed on Kashyyyk, NOW!"

"But Chewie can take care of it."

"I still want you over here!"

"Uh, you need to talk to Master S..; he's talking to the Council about the 'problem' we've been trying to iron out."

"Master Sith?"

"MASTER SKYWALKER!"

"Put me on holomode so I can talk to him!" Ani transferred it, threw it to Anakin, yelling, "Catch!"

"Padawan, 'm not a toy to be played with!"

"Let's not go there, Mommy, uh, I mean Master!"

"Daddy!" Luke ran in.

"Oh, no! Mace groaned.


	3. Milk and Memories

Declaimer: Do not own, Sadly, I wish I did

A.N. This is on three cans of Mountain Dew and 19 hours without sleep. 

Chapter 2:

"Luke, swallow it, please swallow it!" Luke took a sip and…

"NO!" Ani warned; he sprayed it in Master Yoda's face. Yoda raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Interrupted, this meeting already was."

Mace glared at Ani."

"Bring it on!" She said/

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" He bellowed.

"But I have to go to Kashyyyk," she protested sweetly. Mace's ears seemed to emit smoke .

"Unc Mace! Unc Mace!" Leia climbed into his lap and immediately fell asleep. Luke tugged on the sleeve of his robes.

"Oh, no. They're just like Padme on Plato, remember, Obi wan?She and Siri were at a friend's house and you wre there."

"Oh, yes, she was way too hyperactive and siri kept writing it on her hand. She was giggling too hard."

"Yes, and the girls kept trying to do Siri's hair, especially the one friend."


	4. Oh, Anakin: Here you go Again!

**Allana: So, did Master Windu blow up? **

**Ani: Of course not; otherwise he wouldn't be dumping mirialan fruit juice on Master Yoda at this moment. **

**Al: that stuff's near impossible to wash out **

**Ani: I know, why you think he's doing it? 'Sides, he keeps saying that Master Yoda has it coming to him. **

**All: Did Mace like doing that to him a lot? **

**Ani: yes...and to others. now, back to your assignment **

**All" oh yea, what happened next? **

**Ani: well, as punishment, Yoda had me dress up as a bounty hunter, to help get obi- and siri together **

**All: WHAT?? **

**Ani: Yeah, and my mom was not very pleased with him. You should've heard the tongue-lashing she gave him, but that's not get into that. I'll tell you when the assignment's over.**

Oh, Anakin: Here you go Again!

( a few days later)

"Padawan Unduli!" Mace shouted from the hallway, "I need to see you immediately!" She walked to her door and let him in. "Padawan Unduli, you must report to Master Yoda and myself in his quarters, immediately." Mace said.

_Great! Now what have I done? _She thought as she took the lift.

"Enter, you shall," came Yoda's voice.

"What did I do wrong now, master?" She asked, stepping in.

"You were not responsible with the twins a few days ago." Mace commented.

"For interrupting the meeting, a bounty hunter you shall pose as. Get Oibi wan and Siri together, you will."

"Me? That was the twins who interrupted!"

"Stop it, you did not. Need Siri, we do, in the High Families- after the wedding, to Endor take them. Work with Anakin and Padmé, you will."

"Yes, Master, " she bowed and left

"One last thing," Mace called, " I alredy talked to Padme. She and Siri are going to be in her and Anakin's quarters.

"Oh, no, Anakin, you've gone too far this time! Like S8ir's gonna fall for meeting my cousin at the Grand Chamber. Get real."

"I told you we had a plan-even the Unduli padawan is in on it, even if she doesn't know it. I told her she needed to get a necklace from her mother. Of course Lumy won't be there-she's still bent up over the results of the last battle."

"Oh, yes, I remember. It was like Padmé

saying she wanted to do crazy things when a guys he liked didn't like her back. It took her seven months and twenty days, but she got over it."

"Who?"

"That's strictly confidential. It's an old story anyway from a school dance on Naboo."

"Hi, guys!" Ani burst in in on the two Masters. "I got the necklace! Mom's furious, but who cares? She's too upset over Daddy, but I'll try to explain. She's probably hogging the data pad, checking reports." She handed the necklace over and ran out again.

"Exactly how are we paying for this little excursion ?" Obi wan asked.

"Aren't you always reminding me about Jedi History 101? Don't you remember the policy?"

"Ah, yes, the policy. Chapter 240 page 300, paragraph C: when two JedI are married, the.. Oh how does that go again?" He pulled out a small copy from his robes and flipped to the right page immediately, "ah, yes, of course! The member of the High Council which the groom is related to or was a padawan to shall pay for a ship to drop the couple off at Endor… ENDOR! The place where all the furry teddy bears live! No! No! No! Not happening!"

_No wonder he quotes this thing to me from 'perfect' memory. He has a copy on him! I wonder what the next edition will have in it, probably Yoda saying, "Lost a planet, master Obi wan has, how embarrassing! How embarrassing!" Anakin thought, then continued. "Come on, master. You knew Padmé and I had a plan. Who else knows you better than your cousin? And don't forget I've saved your skin over ten times in this War. "_

"_Oh, all right!"_

"_Padawan Unduli!" Anakin shouted._

"_Yes, Master S. What do you want?"_

"_Tell Padmé that everything's set and Obi Kabobi here is definitely interested."_

"_Yes, I already talked to Mom-necklace is go- but she's going to put on a scene in front of the women to make it sound like I'm in trouble." She left._

"_You must have gotten that nickname from Padmé, she was always calling me that when we were kids." Obi wan said once Ani was out of earshot._

"_Yah, but who is the 'relative or Master whose gonna pay for it'? Master Jinn is dead."_

"_You forgot one thing, Master Windu was the adopted son and padawan of my grandfather."_

_A.N. The Grand Chamber is like their "chapel". Sorry for the long wait, I had finals to study fot._


	5. Wedding Bells and Making Plans

Wedding Bells and Making Plans

"Wow!" Siri exclaimed as she entered the Skywalkers' quarters. "Hello, Padmé!"

"Hi, Siri," Padmé said, sitting down on her favorite couch as the door closed. "How are you?"

"None worse for the wear," he laughed, eyes twinkling, "How are you, Mrs. Skywalker or is it still Master Amidala?" Padmé giggled.

"Just Padmé, please. Mater Amidala was Grandpa. I'm doing all right. The twins are as rambunctious as ever."

"Are they wearing Ani out?"

"No, duh, Siri-both of them- at least the padawan one is up to it, unlike the other teens. The twins' father on the other hand.. Well, let's say he prefers the baby-sitter approach."

"At least be glad Luminara allowed Ani to do the job." Siri soothed.

"Oh, yah, I forgot the two are related. You would never think those two are when they're out in public. I'm so used to the High Council families. Grandpa's ancestors were some of the Masters who founded the Order."

"Oh, Ani's an obedient padawan , but she can be mischievous at times." Luminara announced as she\he stuck her head through the now open door. "By the way, Siri, where did you see my padawan with my necklace last? If you see her, can you send her back to my quarters. I need to have a serious talk with her about borrowing 'mommy's stuff' and not returning it." With that, she headed back to wait for her daughter.

"I guess she's back from Kashyyyk to get Ani. Anakin said she sounded pretty annoyed on the comm a few days ago, but I didn't think she could fly back _that fast. "_

"_She really hasn't been on Kashyyyk-she's been hiding in her quarters, grieving over her husband. She just played the holo of the battle in the background and enlarged it. She actually returned before Anakin mad the 'announcement'. Hey, did you hear Palpatine's dead?"_

"_I knew we should have killed him off when we had the chance. I was fourteen and here on behalf of Naboo. He shouldn't have used me , I was too weak-minded at the time, and that was his boost to power." _

_There was a pause, some yelling from the corridor and Ani bust into the room. "Hi, guys!" She said, brightly. _

"_Don't worry, I returned the necklace. Unfortunately, Mom decided to use the brush to my backside."_

"_Hello, Ani. How's Luke and Leia?" "Oh, getting along splendidly. I 'm teaching them tricks right now."_

"_Did you remind Anakin of what he was supposed to do?" Siri curiously glanced a the pair._

"_Yes, Padmé," she whispered Anakin's message in her ear. Sir politely waited._

"_Thanks, Ani!" Padmé said, "do you have the list?"_

"_Every word, Milady."_

"_Good, no go out and make sure everything is set for tomorrow's noon." She ran out the door._

"_What was that about?" Siri asked._

"_Oh, getting ready for something special." Padmé said, flippantly. "Hey,. Siri, meet me by the entrance to the Grand Audience Room at noon tomorrow, best robes on, you got it?"_

"_What for?" She asked suspiciously._

_It's a plan for a special friend of mine. A certain cousin of mine is sure to be there."_

"_What does Obi have to do wit it?"_

"_You'll see." Siri left. _


	6. The Wedding

**Allana: How'd it go? **

**Ani: the bounty hunting? **

**Solo: yes, did it go well? oh, but what about the wedding? **

**Ani: well, it was sorta tricky to get them to come. i mean, anakin and Padme' had to lie, and since Obi and Siri were both Jedi, it was difficult... **

**The Wedding **

"Mommy, why is this so itchy?" Leia tugged at her tights, semi snagging them from itching.

"It's a wedding, sweetheart- the Council Room is cold, and that dress doesn't look right without them."

Meanwhile Anakin was having a similar argument with Luke: "Daddy, I can't breathe! You don't have to wear a tie!"

"Masters don't have to! _We_ get robes."

--

_What's going on here? Why is she asking me to meet her at the Chamber?_ Siri thought

"Knock, knock," Luminara said, "Oh, Siri, you look beautiful!"

"I don't want to look beautiful! Beautiful is for wusses!

"Just relax. I went through the same thing you did"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just don't be late!" She called as she left.

_Okay, what was that about? Oh, well, time to go. It's quarter to._

--

"Mommy, do I have to stand up for an hour?"

"Yes, Leia, don't forget you're the flower girl."

"What's this about flowers? You better not dry or damage perfectly good flowers." Siri approached them.

"Good, you're here! Let's go inside!"

"Anakin opened the door, grinning. "Come on." He said and ran up to the center to join Obi Wan again. All of a sudden the _Wedding March_ began to play.

"Oh, no! No way! Padmé, what did you guys plan!"

You said my cousin was the love of your life, so we decided to make a fantasy come true."

The Skywalker twins walked slowly up to Anakin. "Good job," he whispered and hi- fived them.

"Anakin!" Padmé hissed," that is _not_ appropriate!" She soon joined her family. Only one person to go. Leia scratched at her tights , snagging them.

_Well, here goes nothing! Siri thought as she walked._

"_Siri, do you take Obi Wan as your life partner until death shall part you and you or he join the Force?" Mace said._

"_Of course!"_

"_Obi Wan, same question."_

"_You bet I do, Uncle!" Anakin pretended to gag, but Padme stomped on his foot to make him stop._

_Obi Wan and Sir kissed when a bounty hunter bounded out of nowhere and took them to her ship._

"_What's going on here!" he said in unsion. _


	7. Endor here we are

**Ani: Well,r u liking it so far? **

**Allana: yes!! **

**Ani: Good! Btw, dad appeared to mom **

**Allana: WHAT?? **

**Ani: It's true! Here's what happened:**

"Lumy, this is a bad idea. If those kids are in the jungle for that long, who knows what will happen. I have a bad feeling about this. "

"They're not kids anymore. We were padawan with them! Obi-Wan's my age and Siri's a year younger. I miss you so much!"

"Remember, a Jedi cannot focus on the past or risk becoming a Sith."

"I know. Ani's the bounty hunter that's with them. They're in good hands, Ky."

--

"Okay, let's think this through. We were dumped off on this planet after a wedding your cousin put together with the help of some mischievous padawan. I got nothing."

"Hum, wait, what's that?" A Force ghost appeared in the jungle next to him.

"Hi, Obi-Wan." The ghost said.

"Ky, what brings you back?" Siri asked.

"I'm here to warn you about the Ewoks. If they capture you, you might end up as the evening meal, but if they think highly of you, they'll turn you into gods."

"Okay, but I still don't… wait, this is the usual honeymoon. I still doesn't make any sense though."

--

"Daddy!" Ani shouted.

"Shhh, you'll alert the Masters Kenobi. Long time, huh. Whose idea was it to make you into a bounty hunter anyway?"

"Master Windu. Isn't it great?"

"Well, um…"

"It's better than having Master Kenobi's uncle doing this; he snore stoo much and would give everything away."

"I'll be checking on you. Oh, heads up, Obi and Siri kinda guessed what the trip is. He just doesn't know the bounty hunter is you."

'Thanks." He disappeared.

**Ani: Then Obi and Siri did some, ahem, exploring. I only heard about it later.**

**Allana: Is that so? I am into romance books, ya know. **

**Ani: yah.**

"What do you want to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, we do have a few weeks here. We _could spend on the ship, or go exploring!" _

"_How about exploring and then ship?" he suggested._

"_Yah, it's our honeymoon after all. We should stay on the ship for part of it." She winked._


	8. Why so many force ghosts?

DISCLIAIMER: We don't own. We only own our lightsabers. I own Master Amidala: see _Truth Revealed_

Allana: TMI!!

Ani: You wanted to know!

Allana: Okay, what happened on Coruscant?

Ani: I just heard about it, but…

**Meanwhile or Coruscant:**

**Official Minutes of the Jedi Council Meeting:**

**Master Windu: That went well.**

**Master Skywalker: Told ya.**

**Master Yoda: ANAKIN, RESPECTFUL YOU SHALL BE!**

**Skywalker: We're semi related!**

**Windu: only through my adoptive niece!**

**Yoda: Out of hand this should not be.**

**Skywalker and Windu: sorry! **

** Enter Force Ghost of Ky Narec**

**Master Narec: I have news about the newlyweds.**

**Yoda: hear this, we shall.**

**Narec: Ewoks are coming their way, we need to help them!**

**Yoda: Send the Skywalker twins, we should.**

**Skywalker: Master Yoda! This is completely insane! They're not old enough!**

**Yoda: Talked to Padmé, I already have. Agrees with me, she does.**

**Windu: It's true. Even her grandfather would have agreed.**

**Enter Force ghost of Master Amidala**

**Amidala: Yes, your quite right, Mace. I suggested it to them. Those great grandkids have potential, even at their young age. They should be able to break through to those insane teddy bears. **

**Windu: It's settled.**

**Later that morning at 500 Republica: **

"**Padmé, what's the meaning behind this! Why would you agree to send the twins out on a mission by themselves?"**

"**Hey, handsome! Grandpa suggested it, and he's never wrong. Don't worry, they won't be flying: you will."**

"**I never heard that part of the plan."**

"**I'm coming too. My cousin needs help, and we've worked on missions together before."**

"**Fine!" **


	9. Live Teddy bears and conclusion

**Allana: Okay, that explains why Grandma and Uncle Luke knew the layout .**

**Ani: Palpatine made a clone of Anakin and named it Vader, so yah, moon of Endor.**

**Allana: I thought Thule was the last name and not Amidala.**

**Ani: Thule was the Alderaanian translation. Amidala is the Nubian version.**

**Allana: Oh, So what happened on the trip?**

**Ani: Leia learned to love teddy bears….**

"Daddy, we're really going to Endor?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan needs our help."

"Obi needs our help?" Luke asked..

"Yep." "Everything's packed in the ship!" Padmé called from the other room.

"Okay!"

--

The twins were very bored on the ride over.

"But Daddy said it was my turn to pick and holovid!" Luke whined.

"Is not! He said that yesterday!" Leia shot back.

"Kids," Anakin groaned.

"Guess what?" He asked in a sing songy kinda voice.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"You get to see Ani Unduli!"

"Yay!"

--

"Obi, do you hear something?" Siri asked.

"I think so." Obi-Wan said as the Skywalker ship landed.

"Obi! Obi! Obi!" The twins shouted , running down the ramp.

"Hello, there." He responded.

"Obi Kabobi, what's the plan?" Padmé asked.

"Padmé, don't call me that!"

"Sorry, old childhood habit from the summers at Grandma's."

--

"Yub, nub!" One of the ewoks pointed its spear at the small group.

"Hey, teddy bears!" Luke said.

"I told you they came to life!" Leia said. The rushed over and hugged them and oh so carefully putting non aggression force thoughts in the ewoks heads.

"They did it!" Ani said, ripping of the bounty hunter mask.

"Ani, that was you? How did you become a bounty hunter?"

"That was Uncle Mace's doing."

EPILOGUE 2 Days later on Coruscant

"Skywalker, accepted your proposal we have. The incident on Endor, proven the idea worthy, it has." Yoda said.

"Yes, well, it was originally started years ago. The high council families, remember, Master?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, remember I do, your grandfather a padawan was. His grandfather, help found the Council ,he did."

"Hey, Grandpa!" she said, noticing the Force ghost hovering above Mace's chair.

"The twins will be powerful Jedi some day." With that, the Meeting was adjourned.

**Fin. **

**Authors' Note: Okay, this sis the end. We hope you've enjoyed. We're planning a sequel. Any Luke and Leia as Padawans during the Rebellion are welcome!**


End file.
